Broken Strings
by nah s. black
Summary: Songfic. Inspirada na música "Broken Strings", James Morrison ft. Nelly Furtado.
1. Parte O1

_Broken Strings – SM_

_But you broke me, Now I can't feel anything_

Marlene olhou para o chão, e ele rodou. Era uma droga completa. O mundo não podia parar de girar nem um instantinho, só pra ela ficar nos eixos? Ah... só faltava essa. O lago também estava rodando. Woooa... segurou-se na coisa mais firme que estava a seu alcance. Um braço. Um braço forte. Lene ergueu os olhos para o dono daquele braço com um sorriso enviesado – estava dando o braço a torcer, e isso também era uma droga.

- É, foi o que eu pensei. – uma voz masculina atingiu em cheio seus ouvidos. E mesmo que a voz não fosse a _dele_, ela quis afastá-la o máximo de si. – Você não está nada bem.

E em segundos quis trazê-la para mais perto. Hm, o paradoxo. Aquela voz sempre vinha acompanhada de um sentimento de _proteção._

- Ah, Jay... – ela sentiu o mundo girar de novo, mas dentro do seu estômago. Sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura e ouviu palavras de conforto enquanto despejava o que havia comido no café da manhã, pois esta havia sido a sua única refeição durante o dia todo. Depois vomitou apenas líquido, e depois sentiu as mãos de James guiando-a para ajoelhar-se na grama.

Se ele não a estivesse segurando tão firmemente, seu corpo teria pendido para frente e teria caído no Lago. E então estaria completamente fodida, porque além de tudo não sabia nadar. Que bela merda.

Ela não conseguia prestar atenção nas perguntas de James, embora soubesse que devia satisfações a ele. Mas é claro que ele devia saber. Ele sabia de _tudo_ quando se tratava daquele assunto. Aquele... a ânsia voltou à sua garganta e ela tentou vomitar mais uma vez, mas não havia mais o que jogar fora, além da bile. Seus olhos arderam e ela sentiu lágrimas cortarem sua bochecha.

Então estava novamente inclinada para trás, alguma coisa macia limpando sua boca. Um lenço. Encontrou os olhos preocupados de James muito perto e tentou sorrir, mas logo esse sorriso se transformou numa careta e ela soluçou, sentando-se encima dos próprios pés.

- O que aconteceu, Lene? – dessa vez ela ouviu, bem perto do seu ombro. Os braços dele estavam envolta dela.

O corpo inteiro dela estremeceu e pensar em como a sua maquiagem devia estar só a fez chorar mais ainda.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu... de novo... – ela soluçou.

- Você não pode se entregar dessa maneira – a voz dele estava mais firme, quase magoada pela fraqueza dela – Não pode, está me ouvindo? Qual é, Lene, você nunca foi assim.

Marlene ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo. Então aproximou a boca da dele e colou seus lábios rapidamente, para então jogar-se num abraço que quase o derrubou para trás.

- Eu amo você – ela falou com aquela voz embriagada/embargada – Você é tão bom pra mim, James. Eu poderia ter morrido afogada sem voc-cê.

Ela sentiu-se minimamente melhor por perceber que essa última frase o fez dar uma risadinha pelo nariz enquanto afagava suas costas.

- Sim, você não sobreviveria um segundo sem mim, querida.

- Você é o melhor... a-migo que alguém pode te-ter.

**24**** horas antes**

_It's the last chance to feel again_

Marlene deixou o corpo balançar ao som da música. Era a primeira festa do final de semana que com certeza marcaria Hogwarts por décadas – seriam quatro festas na Grifinória, todas planejadas pelos marotos. A festa da vitória do último jogo e conseqüentemente a da conquista da Taça, a pré-baile de formatura, o próprio baile de formatura (com seus professores espiões, bebidas sem álcool e comportamentos respeitáveis) e o pós-baile, que prometia ser a despedida mais badalada de todos os tempos. E era a sua música preferida que estava tocando, e seus melhores amigos estavam do seu lado, se divertindo também.

Lílian estava rindo de alguma coisa que James acabava de dizer em seu ouvido, os olhos verdes brilhando de felicidade. Eles estavam planejando morar juntos. Eles tinham tudo para dar certo. Lene suspirou e foi parando de dançar lentamente. Olhou para Dorcas, conversando alto com Emmeline, e fazendo passos de dança engraçados. Ao lado delas estavam Remo e Pedro, o primeiro olhando para as duas e fazendo comentários sobre a conversa e o segundo com as mãos nos bolsos, as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se algo o preocupasse.

Sirius não estava ali, como sempre. Ele só podia estar em algum canto tão agarrado à uma garota que provavelmente seria impossível distingui-los. _E ele ainda nem sabia de nada._ Deu de costas aos amigos com a intenção de ir buscar uma bebida e o viu.

Ele estava lindo, pra variar. A pele pálida demais e em contraste as bochechas levemente avermelhadas, _afogueadas_, os cabelos negros desgrenhados, um sorriso torto e malicioso e aquele jeito de andar elegante e displicente que só ele tinha. Estava indo em sua direção, e seus olhos cinzas prenderam o seu de tal forma que a fez sorrir também.

- Hei – ele chegou perto demais, puxando-a pela cintura contra seu corpo quente – Aí está você.

- E você – Lene olhou rapidamente por cima do ombro dele.

Ela sabia. Sabia o que estava acontecendo, e isso, mesmo depois de um ano inteiro, apertou seu coração de uma forma que a fez querer esbofetear aquele rosto perfeito que a encantava, como já havia feito tantas vezes. Ela sabia que Melissa Hodgins, a loira que lançava olhares curiosos na direção deles, estivera beijando-o minutos atrás. Não apenas porque seus lábios estavam inchados e vermelhos – mas ela simplesmente sabia, pela maneira como Sirius a abraçava. Como se fosse _perdê-la._

- Não está achando essa sua saia muito curta, não, querida? – ele perguntou perto do ouvido dela, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar. Uma mão quente subiu pelas suas costelas e ele a aproximou ainda mais para abraçá-la.

- Estou achando muito apropriada – ela retornou a provocação, sentindo os olhos arderem.

Tudo bem que estava com vontade de chorar e gritar com ele e passar por tudo de novo. Dessa vez era diferente. Dessa vez aquilo estava realmente próximo de acabar. Mesmo que ninguém ainda soubesse.

- Ela vai ser muito apropriada se você me acompanhar para fora em alguma sala vazia. – ele mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, e então continuou: - ela é pequena, e eu posso arrancá-la com os dent...

- Por que não se satisfaz em ficar na festa quietinho, apenas curtindo? – Lene afastou-se dele.

Sustentou com firmeza aquele olhar curioso e receoso por uns trinta segundos e então se afastou, indo realmente buscar uma bebida. Desviou das pessoas sem dar atenção ao que diziam ou se a cumprimentavam. Ela sempre fora colega de quase todo mundo da Grifinória, mas no final do ano letivo as pessoas haviam realmente se aproximado mais. Devia ter sido por aquele sentimento de nostalgia que os atingia a cada dia que passava. Enfim, abriu uma garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada e percebeu que Sirius estava conversando furtivamente com James, gesticulando muito, e o outro parecia nervoso e apenas olhava fixamente o chão, uma mão na cintura de Lily, que estava virada para o outro lado falando com Dorcas.

Ela ajeitou a blusa antes de desviar o olhar, sorrindo para Jasper Green, o batedor do time, parceiro de Sirius na posição. Ele acenou e começou a se aproximar, aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes de encantar qualquer garota sorrindo também, com seus dentes perfeitos. Ele coçou os cabelos castanhos, parecendo tímido, antes de falar:

- Marlene McKinnon! – e então beijou sua bochecha – Você... sozinha. Isso é novidade!

- Jasper Green! – ela riu, e ele fez o mesmo – Pois é, as pessoas tem seus momentos.

- Estranho que Sirius tenha desviado os olhos de você. – falou, lisonjeiro – Eu no lugar dele não faria isso nem por um segundo.

- Você sabe que ele desviou os olhos de mim – ela falou, amarga, e deu um gole antes de continuar – Mas, que seja, não temos que conversar sobre meus problemas agora. Quais são seus planos para quando sair?

Jasper ergueu as sobrancelhas, e Lene pôde perceber que ele hesitava entre ignorar a pergunta e perguntar se Sirius era mesmo um problema para ela ou apenas responder. Mas bem, ele era um bom garoto.

- Eu vou me juntar à minha família nas Empresas Green de construção. Sabe, toda aquela coisa de prédios e decoração... é do que eu gosto. – ele sorriu – E você?

Marlene deu uma golada grande enquanto pensava em uma mentira. Nem seus amigos sabiam, porque alguém como o Green saberia?

- Ainda não sei – disse – Acho que apenas estudar e procurar alguma profissão de que eu goste. Quer dizer, eu gosto de cuidar das pessoas. Talvez...

- Você foi realmente boa em cuidar de mim – ele falou, e então suas bochechas adquiriram tons surpreendentes de vermelho quando percebeu como formulara a frase – Quer dizer... quando eu fui praticamente atacado por aquela planta estranha na aula de Herbologia.

Lene riu e pousou uma mão no braço dele.

- Eu sei, Jas, não precisa ficar vermelho.

Ele riu pelo nariz e olhou ao redor. Se falasse aquilo para Sirius, receberia uma sonora gargalhada e uma frase tão egocêntrica que a sufocaria a ponto de provocar novamente, tentando mandar a auto-estima dele aos frangalhos, mas ele era firme. E sabia do jogo dela. E lá estava ela pensando em Sirius de novo e... hei. O que diabo Sirius estava fazendo ali?

- Jasper, hei – ele deu batidinhas no ombro do outro – Que belo jogo hoje, hein. Hogwarts perderá uma bela dupla de batedores...

Ele riu e disse: - Foi bom trabalhar nisso com você, Sirius. Eu vou sentir falta do time, e de qualquer maneira... acho que Wendel está me chamando. Vejo vocês depois?

Não havia sido uma pergunta, porque ele já havia sumido entre as pessoas que dançavam. Sirius se virou para Marlene.

- Será que ele vai sentir falta de dar em cima da _minha garota_ também?

- Qual é, Sirius. Cala essa boca. – Lene sentiu o sangue ferver e franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando não olhá-lo. _Como é que ele podia...?_

- O quê? Vai me dizer que o cara não estava deliberadamente te chamando para sair? Aposto que você iria sair com ele, não é? Pra mim, que, até onde eu me lembre, sou seu namorado, você nega, e pra um cara tão idiota como...

- Ele não é idiota. Se tem alguém aqui que é assim, é você. Pare de fazer isso. – ela falou, séria – Eu _vi_ o que você fez e francamente, não sei como meus nervos ainda não estão aflorando a ponto de que eu arme um barraco aqui então, por favor, Sirius, não tente me deixar mais nervosa porque se isso acontecer, a coisa vai ficar bem feia pro teu lado.

_Eu sou patética_, era o que ela conseguia pensar quando saiu pelo quadro da Mulher-Gorda a procura de paz para refletir. _Que auto-controle, Marlene, você conseguiu não destruir a festa pra você mesma – pelo menos não na frente de todo mundo e pela primeira vez sem envolver Lily, James e Dorcas._

O corredor estava como seria de se pensar: cheio de casaizinhos que não sabiam como raios disfarçar que estava acontecendo uma festa bem ali pertinho, doidos para que Filch ou a professora Minerva os achasse e acabasse com tudo. Mas isso não ia acontecer. Era o último ano dos Marotos, e eles pareciam realmente mais benevolentes por causa deste fato...

Pirraça passou voando por ela, cantando algumas frases repetitivas que ela não conseguiu entender, e Marlene virou o resto do conteúdo da garrafinha nos lábios. Droga, teria que voltar para buscar mais uma. Quando virou-se, tomou um susto: Sirius estava a poucos centímetros dela, com aquele sorriso torto nos lábios macios, a cabeça meio inclinada para o lado e os olhos estreitados.

Ela levou a mão ao coração, sentindo-o bater desesperadamente, e ofegou.

- Filha da mãe – xingou – Desgraçado, sabe que eu poderia morrer bem aqui na sua frente? Idiot... – mas ela não terminou.

Porque Sirius agarrou sua cintura de uma maneira firme demais e a empurrou para a parede mais próxima, a cabeça já enterrada em seu pescoço, beijando ali. Marlene tentou resistir, colocando as mãos no peito dele toscamente para afastá-lo, mas quando ele subiu os beijos para sua orelha ela suspirou e suas mãos voaram para os cabelos, puxando-os levemente.

- Tem razão, eu sou um idiota – ele murmurou com a voz rouca e apressada perto do seu ouvido – Você sempre tem razão, minha linda... me deixa redimir.

_É claro que ela deixava._ Quer dizer, não era como se ela conseguisse _não deixar._ Era mais como se fosse automático e no fim era muito, muito bom. Sirius subiu os beijos suaves para o seu maxilar, e contornou toda a linha até chegar ao seu queixo, então subiu-os para o lábio inferior de Marlene, que mostrou-se forte com um último fio de resistência e...

- Além disso, quando você fala brava comigo eu fico louco. – ele disse com os lábios bem colados aos dela.

E lá se fora toda a porcaria da resistência.

_Oh what are we __doing?_

- Som. – Remo abaixou o lápis na lista mais uma vez, olhando questionador para Sirius e James.

- O mesmo de ontem, checa. – respondeu o último.

- Bebida – ele continuou.

Dorcas revirou os olhos e fez uma imitação perfeita do garoto com sua prancheta e seu lápis, fazendo Lily e Lene se segurarem para não rir. Sirius sorriu para ela e fez uma expressão de quem concordava. Quando Remo ergueu os olhos para ver porque estavam demorando, James apressou-se:

- Haam, checa, Remo. Você foi com a gente comprar agora há pouco.

- Só pra ter certeza, Pontas! Espera aí... _Aperitivo?_ Quem diabo mexeu nessa lista?

Pedro deu uma risadinha furtiva.

- Qual é, caras... só uma coisinha pra beliscar.

- Ah, vá se ferrar, Rabicho – Sirius riu – Pra que gastar com aperitivo quando tem coisas muito mais importantes para...

- É, tipo a decoração! – Dorcas falou, animada.

Todos viraram o rosto para olhá-la, confusos.

- Ok, era uma brincadeira. Mas bem que seria engraçado colocar umas fadinhas voadoras entre os convidados e...

- Decoração? Por Deus, Dor – Lily riu – Você não quer contratar, não sei, um Buffet também? Combinaria.

Marlene deitou-se no sofá em que estava sozinha, e jogou os cabelos para trás, deixando-os pendurados no braço do sofá como uma cortina negra. Fechou os olhos e apertou-os com a ponta dos dedos. Ver os amigos ali, conversando tão distraídos, lembrava que muito em breve, ela não estaria mais entre eles para compartilhar daquilo. E isso a deixava tão frustrada.

- Hei, pequena – aquela voz aproximou-se dela, meio baixinha. Ele sentou-se no chão na frente do rosto dela e os outros continuaram a conversar, sem dar atenção – O que te preocupa?

Lene sorriu com os lábios para ele.

- Nada. Eu estou bem. – respondeu.

Ele ficou com aquela expressão de quem não acreditava, os olhos cinzas lindos demais meio estreitados na direção dela. Então pegou uma mecha de cabelo dela e começou a enrolar entre os dedos. Por alguns minutos, tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos e tentar aspirar aquele momento.

_We are turning into dust_

- Vamos dar uma volta – ele convidou, levantando-se. Marlene sentou-se no sofá e aceitou a mão que Sirius estendera.

- Nós vamos sair por aí – ela disse para as meninas – Alguém quer vir?

A maioria revirou os olhos, mas Pedro ia abrir a boca para falar, parecendo meio ansioso, quando Remo bateu com a lista na cara dele e James falou:

- De certo alguém vai querer ser vela de vocês.

- Você faz cada pergunta engraçada, Marlene. – Lil ajudou, rindo.

Ela deu de ombros e continuou com Sirius para fora do salão comunal, e então para os corredores. Andar com ele de mãos dadas quase a fazia flutuar, embora ela não se deixasse levar por isso. Nenhuma garota com quem ele havia saído tivera esse agrado – e as outras pareciam perceber isso, pela maneira como olhavam para ela, meio ameaçadoras, tristes ou esperançosas.

- Vai ser estranho, não vai? – ele falou quando passaram pela porta principal que dava para os jardins – Deixar tudo isso pra trás.

- Este lugar é incrível – Lene respondeu, sentindo um bolo na garganta – Hogwarts sempre vai ser...

- O nosso verdadeiro lar. – Sirius completou, sorrindo para ela e apertando seus dedos entre os dele.

Ela respondeu o sorriso. Quando estavam sozinhos, aquele tipo de conversa costumava surgir. Por isso ela insistia. Apesar de parecer fechado, Sirius sempre se abria com ela. Ele falava sobre sua família, sobre saudades e sobre a vida. Assim como ela. A sinceridade e confiança que eles depositavam entre si haviam construído um sentimento forte e indubitável.

Sirius puxou-a para baixo de um carvalho na beira do lago, e ela sentou-se entre suas pernas, encaixando-se perfeitamente no abraço dele, que cheirou seu cabelo enquanto ela olhava para os lados. Os jardins não estavam exatamente cheios, mas muito mais do que costumavam ficar em tardes de sextas como aquela. Vários grupinhos se reuniam, tirando fotos, conversando alto, rindo, ou apenas os casais se enroscavam na orla da Floresta, meio escondidos entre as árvores, entre beijos quentes e despedidas e promessas. Ela não queria que isso acontecesse entre ela e Sirius. Quer dizer, ela sabia que não ia acontecer, de qualquer maneira. Não haveria despedida.

Lene encostou-se no peito dele e suspirou, fitando o lago e enlaçando os dedos dele entre os seus, enquanto ele acariciava sua barriga com a outra mão. Aquele lugar era lindo. Diabo, _como faria falta._

- Uma moeda por seus pensamentos – Sirius sussurrou perto de seu ouvido com a voz rouca.

- Apenas pensando no que você disse sobre este lugar.

Ele assentiu e ficou em silêncio. Foi inevitável para Marlene não começar a se lembrar de tudo. Quando conheceu Dorcas, no trem, e elas brigaram o caminho todo porque ela achou a garota muito mimada – e depois quando prometeram nunca se separar, sob a neve do primeiro inverno na escola, se abraçando e cobertas de flocos por causa da guerra que haviam acabado de travar. E Lily, no terceiro ano, quando ficaram presas no banheiro feminino por causa de um feitiço de tranca que James estava testando _sem saber_ que havia alguém lá dentro. Então quando Dorcas e Remo começaram a sair, e todos se aproximaram pela boa causa. Toda a insistência de Sirius, os carinhos, as provocações, as cantadas. Todos os olhares cúmplices. As detenções nas quais ela ia furiosa por ter se metido em algo que não fizera e saía desorientada, pelos beijos roubados de Sirius. Os grupos de estudo, sempre comandados pela ruiva. As fugas à noite para a cozinha, para o Lago, para Hogsmeade ou para a Floresta Negra. O dia em que elas descobriram o probleminha peludo de Remo e quiseram ajudá-lo. Marlene ainda se lembrava com uma clareza incrível a expressão furiosa de Sirius e os gritos dele ecoando pelo corredor, acompanhado pelos dela, quando havia os seguido furtivamente com a varinha em riste, cansada de recebê-los sempre tão machucados. Ela se lembrava ainda de ter perguntado porque diabos ele ficava tão preocupado, porque não a deixava fazer o que fosse porque ela queria arriscar se meter em problemas e até mesmo se machucar. Ele gritou de volta que não queria correr o risco de vê-la machucada, ou de perdê-la. Quando ela gritou novamente por quê disso, ele explodiu, dizendo que a amava. E todos os gritos cessaram quando ela pulou no colo dele, beijando-o urgentemente. E o desenrolar do romance de Lily e James, que com certeza daria um ótimo livro. Além das cantorias com Pirraça nos corredores vazios, as bombas de bostas explodidas em qualquer lugar considerado não agradável pelos marotos, das conversas com os fantasmas, com os professores, com Dumbledore, sua sabedoria imensa e seu sorrisinho de quem já sabia de tudo, como Dorcas costumava dizer.

Eram _tantas_ recordações. Havia crescido em Hogwarts e essa lembrança ficaria pra sempre dentro dela. Passasse o tempo que fosse.

O abraço de Sirius ficou mais apertado e ela sentiu uma brisa gelada percorrer seu corpo. O sol estava indo embora na direção do lago, desaparecendo dentro da água. Ele suspirou devagar e beijou sua cabeça.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – murmurou com a voz rouca – Nós ainda seremos nós.

Lene acariciou os nós dos dedos dele.

- Eu espero que sim.

Ela virou-se ali de modo que pudesse olhá-lo melhor. _Deus,_ sob aquela luz do crepúsculo, a pele dele parecia veludo. Tanto sob seus dedos quanto sob o olhar. Os lábios entreabertos, perfeitos e macios, deixavam passar uma respiração leve. E aqueles olhos cinza, a fitavam com tanta profundidade que ela se perdia, sem resistência alguma, naquelas nuances incríveis. Então, foi como se tudo estivesse passando em sua mente novamente, tudo o que Sirius dissera ao longo dos anos, tudo o que ele fizera. E ela não conseguiu evitar a pergunta, que escapou entre seus lábios:

- Por que você está sempre voltando, Sirius?

Ele não pareceu surpreso. Seus olhos apenas piscaram lentamente algumas vezes, assimilando, e então a resposta veio, como ela imaginava. Exatamente à maneira dele.

- Porque você faz parte de mim. – e ele não desviou os olhos nem uma só vez dos dela.

Porque era exatamente a verdade. E mesmo assim, isso a machucava.


	2. Parte O2

**pt O2.**

_Playing house in the ruins of us_

- Ooooooooookay. – Lily falou daquele jeito arrastado e animado que fazia Marlene e Dorcas olharem para os lados procurando sobre o que ela estava falando. Quando não acharam nada de interessante demais no dormitório feminino, deram de ombros e continuaram o que estavam fazendo, a primeira se maquiando num espelho do tamanho dela ao lado da penteadeira em que Dorcas estava tentando tirar o excesso de esmalte das unhas.

- O que foi, tapada? – perguntou Lene.

- Dorcas, você está linda, linda, linda – a ruiva pulou do banheiro até elas, segurando a toalha enrolada no corpo, o cabelo já seco e preso em um rabo de cavalo – Remo vai tipo, _surtar._

- Não vai, não, Lil – embora o olhar dela tivesse se entristecido, ela tentou fingir indiferença – Ele deixou bem claro que não se sentia nem um pouco atraído por mim. Por favor, pare de tentar me convencer.

- Ah, Dor – Lene interveio, gesticulando com o rímel – Não exagera. Você sabe exatamente o porquê do Remo ter terminado com você. Todo aquele papo de ficar longe, de não gostar mais... Tudo fachada, já te falamos isso.

- É, tudo por causa do probleminha... Lupino. Ele é um puto altruísta... Mas no fundo ele te ama e, garota, ele vai ficar louco da vida quando te ver nesse vestido.

- Mas que diabo – ela levantou-se e fez um gesto brusco com a varinha, e então seu cabelo ficou liso e brilhante.

Pronta, ela abriu a porta do dormitório – e elas puderam ouvir a música que vinha lá de baixo - e desceu as escadas, seus saltos fazendo barulhos até certo ponto. Marlene trocou um olhar cúmplice com Lílian antes de continuar a se arrumar. Elas começaram a falar sobre Dorcas e Remo e como havia sido um relacionamento conturbado e cheio de emoções fortes. Elas se lembraram do dia em que ele terminou com ela e as três choraram juntas no dormitório, amontoadas na cama de Lílian, enquanto Dorcas soluçava e dizia o quanto estava doendo e perguntava o que havia feito de errado para merecer aquilo.

- Você também não está tão longe, sabe – Lene sorriu para o reflexo de Lil no espelho. Ela usava jeans agarradas, uma blusa verde brilhante, saltos pretos e uma maquiagem incrível. – James vai oficialmente ter um ataque cardíaco por causa de você.

- Tudo bem, garota que conquistou o coração de Sirius Black, pode ir parando de tentar me deixar envergonhada, ok? – a ruiva corou antes de se virar para disfarçar que estava guardando algumas roupas no malão – Foi você quem o tirou de sabe-se lá quantas centenas de garotas atiradas e sem moral.

Lene suspirou e passou o gloss, movendo os lábios um contra o outro para que este se espalhasse bem, e então foi começando a guardar as coisas enquanto falava:

- Você sabe que eu não tirei, Lil. Ele continua com tantas garotas que se pode imaginar.

Lílian abriu a boca, mas não saiu nada dela. Marlene entendia perfeitamente que ela não soubesse o que dizer, por isso sorriu, consolada, para ela, e esfregou um braço da ruiva como se fosse impossível que algo mudasse aquilo.

- E eu só queria saber o que fazer. – falou, mas sua voz saiu baixa e rouca. Ela _não queria chorar_, mas quando Lily a abraçou com força e disse umas palavras de conforto em seu cabelo, foi quase impossível.

_Oh the truth hurts, and lies worse_

O salão comunal estava lotado de estudantes bem arrumados, que dançavam na pista improvisada bebendo cerveja amanteigada ou apenas curtindo e conversando com aqueles que em breve teriam sido seus colegas que escola. _Credo, eu estou dramática – _riu-se Marlene quando aquele pensamento passou pela sua cabeça.

Não foi difícil encontrar Dorcas, com Emmeline e Alice – ambas da Corvinal, perto do som, onde Sirius mexia, concentrado, com um fone de ouvido grande sendo segurado em apenas um lado. Ela suspirou e continuou, porque Lily estava praticamente empurrando-a escada abaixo. James estava bem ali no final, com Remo e Pedro, e deu um sorriso imenso às duas quando as viu.

- Que demora! – ele reclamou, beijando Lil nos lábios e abraçando Lene – Imagino quanto tempo vai ser amanhã.

- James, seja um namorado bonzinho e busque bebidas para nós – Marlene pediu, fazendo ele rir.

- Não mesmo. – falou, virando a própria bebida nos lábios – Você ainda nem viu o _seu_ namorado, vá lá pedir pra ele, oras.

- Como você consegue ser tão chato? – ela espreitou na direção dele.

- Eu sei que você não viveria sem mim, querida – Jay riu – Woa, falando no diabo...

Marlene nem precisou se virar para saber do que ele estava falando. Duas mãos fortes a abraçaram por trás e Sirius beijou seu pescoço rapidamente antes de virá-la.

- Você está linda, gracinha – ele falou, e então puxou-a para sugar seus lábios inferiores num beijo rápido.

- Obrigada, _docinho_. – ela frisou, e riu da careta que ele fez em seguida.

- Urgh, que mau humor!

- Você quem começou com os apelidinhos melosos! – ela se defendeu.

- Mas que namorada vingativa eu fui arrumar... – Sirius começou a fazer cócegas em seu pescoço com estalos produzidos pelos próprios lábios, e ela se esticou enquanto ria alto, tentando se soltar.

Eles ficaram ali entre os amigos, dançaram e continuaram bebendo até que a maioria já estivesse bem alegre, despreocupado com as aparências e fugindo para os corredores onde poderiam se agarrar. Marlene estava começando a pensar que talvez Sirius tivesse caído em si com aquela pergunta mais cedo, e sentiu uma esperança preenchê-la lentamente, fortalecendo-se a cada vez que ele dava aqueles sorrisos estonteantes ou a beijava daquela forma louca.

Mas é claro, é claro que ele tinha que superar as expectativas. No meio de uma dança, quando por um segundo Lene deixou-se distrair pelo que Dorcas lhe contava e se afastou dele, tudo foi para o espaço. Ela virou-se e ele já havia desaparecido entre as pessoas. Já havia desaparecido do salão comunal. Lily percebeu quando ela olhava para os lados, aflita, sentindo o coração na mão, e a sua expressão fez Marlene querer esmurrar Sirius até ele parecer uma massa disforme.

De novo, ela sabia. Sabia onde ele estava. E, tomada pela raiva, pela frustração de ter pensado que ele podia ter mudado, e pelo álcool que a incitava a ir atrás dele, ela fez isso. Desviou das pessoas bruscamente, sem se importar a mínima se fosse alguém conhecido ou não. Aquilo a estava deixando louca. Uma hora estava por cima, e outra por baixo – tinha sido assim o ano todo. Uma hora ou outra, ia chegar. _E por quê não agora?_, perguntou-se quando desembocou no corredor.

Olhou de um lado para o outro. Não seria difícil achá-lo, mesmo que os corredores estivessem cheios de casaizinhos. E depois de andar apenas três corredores, ela viu. Não era como se ela já tivesse visto antes – a dor nunca amenizava, como se pudesse se acostumar. Era sempre pior. Ela teve que se segurar para não escorregar pela parede e cair desamparada no chão, porque todos os seus órgãos pareciam ter afundado de uma vez só. Respirou fundo enquanto dava passos rápidos na direção de Sirius e Emmeline Vance, encostados na parede num beijo furioso. Eles se separaram quando o barulho do salto foi alto o bastante e os olhos de Sirius estavam quase suplicantes quando ela uniu toda a força que podia concentrar na palma da mão e esbofeteou a bochecha macia dele.

- Eu nunca mais quero ver você. – ela falou, a voz mais calma do que pensou que fosse capaz, e deu de costas, com vontade de enfiar-se no dormitório e dormir até o ano que vem.

- Lene! – ele estava bem atrás dela. Marlene não andou mais devagar, apenas continuou como se ele não existisse. – Por favor, pare! – Sirius segurou-a pelo braço com força.

A respiração dela estava apressada e seus olhos brilhantes de raiva. Tentou se soltar, mas, bem, quem era ela contra aqueles músculos?

- Me deixe em paz. – murmurou, amarga.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo – ele falou, a voz incrivelmente arrependida. _Ela quase acreditou de novo._

- Você é quem não pode fazer isso comigo, idiota! – sua voz elevou-se alguns decibéis, enquanto ela não suportava mais a dor dentro do peito – Está tudo acabado, está me ouvindo? Eu estou farta de tudo isso!

- Lene... – ele a soltou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, mas Lene não conseguiu sair do lugar. Estava furiosa e queria que ele ouvisse tudo o que ela tinha para dizer – Me desculpe – Sirius falou, tentando segurar as mãos dela – Eu sei que eu sou um canalha, asqueroso, imbecil... Mas me dá outra chance.

- O ano todo – ela respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de continuar – O ano todo, porra! Eu perdi as contas de quantas chances eu te dei. E você nunca levou isso à sério... qualquer oportunidade de pegar uma vadiazinha e você estava lá, como se eu não estivesse esperando por você!

- Você também não foi a garota mais santa do ano, sabia? Ou por acaso já se esqueceu de Stevan ou de Allan?

- _Cala essa boca, Sirius!_ – ela berrou, sem se conter – Como você pode ser tão patético? Eu saí com dois garotos enquanto você saiu com umas trezentas! Mas eu não fui atrás delas e nem as soquei até que elas prometessem manter distância de você, ou eu fiz isso?

- Não. Mas de qualquer maneira...

- De qualquer maneira _nada!_ Eu só quero botar você pra fora da minha vida de uma vez por todas, porque eu não suporto mais, ok? – os gritos foram diminuindo enquanto ela sentia a dor apertar. E apertar, e apertar.

Sirius aproximou-se com os olhos fechados, e ela não teve forças para afastá-lo. Ele colou suas testas e ficou ali, seu hálito delicioso só fazendo a cabeça de Lene pifar ainda mais.

- Você pode ter qualquer garota que quiser... Pra que ficar me torturando? Eu estou _tão_ cansada disso tudo, Sirius.

Ele inspirou profundamente e então ergueu a cabeça dela pelo queixo, de modo que seus olhos se encontrassem. Do contrário que Marlene pensou, ela não se derreteu e nem cedeu a toda aquela avalanche apenas ao encontrar os cinzas dele – ela sentiu que era uma decisão firme. _Tinha_, de uma vez por todas, que parar com isso. Por Deus, _um ano inteiro..._

- Marlene, você não pode me deixar. – ele murmurou com a voz cortada. Marlene sentiu o coração se apertar lentamente quando os olhos dele marejaram – Eu sei que eu faço uma porrada de besteiras, mas meu coração é seu.

Ela quase desistiu de resistir por causa daquela carinha de cachorro sem dono mais perfeita que ela já tinha visto até mesmo ele fazer. Uma lágrima cortou sua bochecha, e Sirius limpou-a rapidamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- E o meu coração é seu também, Sirius. Mas eu não suporto mais ver você despedaçá-lo todo dia e não fazer nada contra isso.

_Oh it tears me up, I tried to hold on but it hurts too much_

Quando Marlene voltou ao salão comunal, toda a vontade de dormir até sabe-se lá quando foi para o espaço. Ela só queria fazer uma coisa: _esquecer._ E bem, haviam vários litros de whisky de fogo por ali. Com um sorriso antecipadamente bêbado, ela abriu uma das garrafas e começou a beber, e beber, e dançar com estranhos – e até beijar um – e continuar a beber até que começasse a falar coisas óbvias e dar risadas escandalosas.

Puta merda, ela não achava Lily em lugar algum. Não podia ser tão difícil achar um amontoado de cabelos cor de fogo naquela imensidão de cabelos negros. Ops, aquilo era um cabelo loiro? Ah, seus olhos. Abra os olhos, Marlene. Isso, certo. Agora ela estava vendo Jasper se aproximar, parecendo tão alegre quanto ela naquela dança escocesa, e ela riu, meio estridente. Logo Jasper tinha sumido e então Emmeline estava ali. "McKinnon, eu sei que eu não tenho nada a ver com a tua vida, mas..." que se danasse. Ela passou reto sem dar ouvidos, indo dançar com Allan Francis, o garoto com quem havia saído alguns meses atrás quando descobriu mais uma das traições de Sirius. Ele sorriu para ela, malicioso, e quando ela deu por si estava sentada em um sofá muito macio. Oh, não. Ela estava sentada sim, mas era no colo de Allan, e ele estava tentando dizer coisas provocantes em seu ouvido. Ah, cai fora.

Marlene levantou-se com passos trôpegos e foi desviando das pessoas, arrastando uma garrafa de whisky de fogo consigo e dando risadinhas quando trombava nos outros sem querer. _Graças a Deus_, Sirius não havia voltado para a festa e nem a havia visto daquela maneira. Não queria que ele soubesse o estrago que a decisão dela estava fazendo nela mesma, porque ele faria o favor de jogar isso na cara dela.

Então estava na porta da saída para os jardins. _Não devia estar trancada...? _Humpf, que se dane isso. Pulou os degraus, tentando se segurar no corrimão inexistente, e tirou os saltos para pisar na grama fofa. Sentia estar andando em nuvens e as estrelas estavam tão perto que ela quase podia tocar. _Ah, que noite linda, vou sentir falta disso aqui._

Não demorou muito para que tudo caísse encima dela. Porque o pior era que, apesar de estar flutuando e tudo, não havia conseguido esquecer. Nem um instante sequer. Dos olhos dele, marejados, implorando para que ela ficasse. _O meu coração é seu._ Ela havia cuidado bem dele. Havia feito de tudo.

_I tried to forgive but it's not enough_

- Marlene? – alguém a chamou. Era ilusão de ótica ou James Potter, seu amigo _camarada_, estava no meio do jardim segurando uma caixinha de veludo nas mãos, se aproximando? Não, era ilusão de ótica, só podia ser. Urght, que mal estar do caramba. – Lene, você está bem?

_Não, voz do além, eu não estou nada bem. Acabei de terminar com Sirius Black e isso acabou comigo totalmente, estou caindo aos pedaços... e que porra é essa? Ainda ouço vozes, humpf. Eu sou estranha às vezes..._ Woa. Ela foi dar um pulo nas hortênsias e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio dos joelhos, que cederam suavemente para o chão. Pensou na vez em que ela e Sirius haviam feito isso outra noite de festa, ambos embriagados, e rolaram pela grama enquanto se beijavam.

- É, foi o que eu pensei. Você não está nada bem.

Quando Marlene deu por si, estava sentada no chão depois de vomitar, chorando aos frangalhos, o corpo todo se sacudindo. Como estava com vontade de fazer há horas, mas o pouco orgulho que lhe restava não havia deixado. E então vomitou de novo, e James limpou sua boca.

- O que aconteceu, Lene? – ele perguntou suavemente, abraçando-a.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu... de novo...

- Você não pode se entregar dessa maneira – ele falou, firme – Não pode, está me ouvindo? Qual é, Lene, você nunca foi assim.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Lene pensou que poderia ser a garota mais sortuda de toda Hogwarts por ter um amigo como James. Uma ternura incrível, que não tinha nada a ver com efeitos alcoólicos, passou por ela, que rapidamente inclinou-se para dar um selinho de amizade nele, e abraçá-lo com uma força que sabia ser do efeito alcoólico.

- Eu amo você. Você é tão bom pra mim, James. Eu poderia ter morrido afogada sem você.

Ela sentiu-se minimamente melhor por perceber que essa última frase o fez dar uma risadinha pelo nariz enquanto afagava suas costas.

- Sim, você não sobreviveria um segundo sem mim, querida.

- Você é o melhor... a-migo que alguém pode te-ter.

- _Lene!_ James? – Lily estava descendo os jardins – O que está acontecendo?

Marlene tentou levantar-se, e teve que se apoiar totalmente em James para fazer isso. Ele trocou um olhar significativo com Lil e fez um gesto com o indicador de que alguém ali estava muito mal, e ela se aproximou para ajudá-lo a segurar Lene pelo outro braço e afastá-la do lago.

- Oi, Li – ela cumprimentou, e fungou profundamente – Você está linda hoje. Eu já disse a você quaaaaanta sorte tem por t-ter o James bem nos seus pés?

- Marlene, você está fedendo whisky. – a ruiva disse, em tom levemente repressor, de quem também se preocupa. Ela ajudou James a sentar Lene no segundo degrau de baixo pra cima da escadaria da porta principal e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. – Fica aí sentada. O que aconteceu?

- Ah, por que as pessoas só sabem perguntar isso? – ela choramingou, passando as mãos nos cabelos, amassando-os para trás – Não está bem na minha cara a merda que aconteceu?

- E você simplesmente bebeu todas por causa do patife que ele é – Lily ainda estava falando naquele tom brabo de quem mesmo assim se preocupa – Essa não é você, Marlene... ele é só um cara, você já conheceu tantos caras idiotas como ele! Por Merlin, pare de chorar. – a voz dela vacilou nesse pedido e ela abraçou a amiga, que se sacudia nos soluços.

Lene sentiu a mão de James afagar sua cabeça enquanto Lil chorava baixinho dizendo frases enormes sobre como esse não era seu jeito para ela. Ela odiava quando isso acontecia. Odiava sentir-se tão escrotamente machucada, e sentia-se pior por ver sua melhor amiga chorar por causa disso. E ainda sentia repulsa por si mesma por sentir-se um pouquinho melhor por ver que Lil podia dividir sua dor.

James sumiu alguns minutos, mas Marlene nem ergueu a cabeça e nem falou nada, apenas continuou sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, quentes, e o abraço de Lil, e o cuidado dela ao afastar os cabelos negros do seu rosto. Então, quando James voltou, havia um par de saltos que fazia dupla com os passos dele. Ela ergueu os olhos brilhantes para encontrar os preocupados de Dorcas, que se ajoelhou bem na sua frente sem dar a mínima para o vestido novo.

- Lene – ela segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos – Pare de chorar. – ordenou, firmemente.

Ela só conseguiu fazer uma careta enquanto o fluxo dos soluços aumentava. _Deus..._

- Marlene, pelo amor de Deus, abra esses olhos e olhe pra mim – Dorcas começou a falar, e embora sua voz continuasse firme, Lene a percebeu um pouco embargada.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou os azuis de Dorcas tão brilhantes que chegaram a assustá-la. Seus soluços foram cessando gradativamente, enquanto a outra limpava as lágrimas em sua bochecha e tentava fingir que elas não estavam rolando no próprio rosto. _Ótimo, Marlene, mais uma amiga para dividir a dor. Desde quando você é tão egoísta? _Ela pensou, abraçando a si mesma. Dorcas empertigou-se para mais perto e colou a testa das duas, ainda com aquele olhar profundo que ela tinha quando ia dizer alguma coisa realmente importante.

- Ouça... com muita atenção, ok? Você vai lembrar disso quando estiver sã, porque eu conheço você – ela fungou levemente uma vez para continuar – Eu quero que me prometa uma coisa. Se lembra de quando eu estava assim por Remo e você falou a mesma coisa pra mim? Eu quero que prometa, Lene – ela repetiu, e Lene definitivamente parou de soluçar – Você não vai mais chorar por garoto algum, está me entendendo?

Sim, ela confiava plenamente em Dorcas. Confiaria sua própria vida àqueles olhos azuis preocupados demais e sinceros demais. E apenas por uma fração de segundo acreditou que seria possível prometer aquilo sem ao menos... desabou em soluços novamente, e Dorcas a abraçou, fazendo sons que a acalmavam. Lily fez o mesmo, afagando suas costas. James estava em silêncio, e ela só podia ouvir sua respiração pesada quando segurava o ar, tentando parar de chorar.

- Ele não presta, Marlene. Ele não merece que você chore por ele, não merece que você seja fiel a ele e nem que esteja gostando dele como nunca gostou de alguém, está ouvindo? Ele é um idiota cachorro, e você sabe disso. Puta merda, Lene, você sempre foi a menos desiludida quando o assunto era Sirius Black, tinha mesmo que se apaixonar por esse...

- Dorcas – Lílian repreendeu docemente. Dorcas respirou fundo e soltou-se do abraço, olhando para Marlene novamente.

Seu rosto estava ensopado e a maquiagem fazia enormes círculos escuros sob seus olhos brilhantes de lágrimas, como bolsas negras. Ela estava se segurando para não despencar no choro novamente.

- Me prometa agora – a loira pediu, dessa vez sem voz embargada e nem caretas de quem estava se segurando. – Como eu fiz uma vez, Lene, você sabe que vai ser pro seu bem, ok? – ela acariciou a bochecha da amiga ternamente – Você não vai mais chorar por garoto algum. Eu não quero mais ver você assim, está entendendo?

Um milhão de pensamentos rodaram sua cabeça – e ela não teve noção se era por causa da bebida ou se havia sido um brainstorm. _Mas ele é Sirius Black! Sim, o canalha galinha que te traiu o ano todo com tantas que conseguia. E que você perdoou, de anta que é. Será que em alguma vida alguém já encontrou alguém como Dorcas para ser amiga? Ela cuida de mim. Eu devo isso não só a mim mesma, mas a ela e a todos os meus amigos._

Assentiu devagar, e segurou-se para não voltar a chorar. Fungou enquanto recebia um sorriso de lábios da loira, e então se abraçaram novamente. De repente, Marlene percebeu que estava falando.

- Vocês são tão bons comigo – ouviu-se – Eu realmente não sei como viverei sem vocês.

- O quê? – assustou-se Lily, puxando-a pelo ombro – Como assim, _viverei sem vocês?_

Marlene suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e umedecendo os lábios. Olhou para o chão.

- Do que você está falando, Lene? – Dorcas continuou, a voz quase sussurrante.

- Ela está bêbada. – James falou pela primeira vez, aproximando-se delas. Sentou-se ao lado de Lil. Ela podia ver a sua expressão – parecendo tão inseguro do que estava falando. Apesar do tom acusativo, ela não ficou nervosa e nem respondeu com agressividade.

Talvez porque estivesse mesmo bêbada, ou porque quisesse apenas dizer o que estava se segurando há meses.

- Eu vou embora para a França – despejou – Meus pais estão se mudando para lá em novembro e eu vou junto.

Ela não se lembra do que aconteceu no resto da noite, e quando acordou estava tão atordoada, com tanta dor de cabeça, que pôde ter apenas uns flashes. Lily e Dorcas voltaram para o dormitório com ela, cedo demais para um pré-baile, e deram alguma coisa para ela tomar e acalmar seus nervos. Porque tinha recomeçado a chorar, dessa vez não por causa de Sirius, mas por causa de _todo mundo_. Por causa da escolha de deixar todo mundo pra trás e seguir em frente com uma vida nova. Ela ainda se lembrava de ouvir as amigas conversando baixinho, achando que ela já estava dormindo.

- Ela estava brincando, certo? – Lil foi a primeira que falou. Elas trocavam os vestidos por roupas macias de dormir. – Ela não pode... ir embora.

- É claro que só pode ter falado isso por causa da bebida. – Dor concordou, parecendo amedrontada – Eu não sei o que aconteceria se eu não tivesse essa criatura todo dia do meu lado.

- Eu sei, me senti assim também.

- Amanhã falamos com ela.

- Só pode ter sido o álcool.

- É, ela estava bêbada e tal.

- Boa noite, Dorcas.

_To make it all okay_

Lene ergueu os olhos de seu sanduíche, encontrando o olhar preocupado de Dorcas. A loira disfarçou e enrolou uma mecha do cabelo no dedo, sorrindo para ela e desviando o olhar para qualquer lado. Lily estava com James a algumas pessoas dali, e os dois pareciam mais silenciosos e menos risonhos do que sempre eram. Sirius estava do seu lado, comendo silenciosamente, de cabeça baixa. Remo tentava puxar um assunto com qualquer pessoa a seu alcance, sem entender o que estava acontecendo e sem sucesso algum. Pedro só sabia comer, despreocupado.

Ela desejou ter um ponto de fuga como ele tinha. Algo que a fizesse esquecer de todos os problemas – mas agora mal podia olhar aquela comida sem sentir-se tão vazia por dentro que a fazia querer gritar de dor. Sem suportar mais aquele clima, levantou-se delicadamente, sem fazer ruído algum, e saiu do Salão Principal lotado. As pessoas estavam eufóricas por causa do baile de formatura e tudo, e os grupinhos de garotas risonhas e escandalosas davam risadinhas e combinavam ansiosamente os detalhes do que aconteceria – principalmente no pós-baile. Se estivessem no ânimo como elas, Dorcas, ela e Lily também estariam daquela maneira, embora menos escandalosas e mais ousadas nos planos. "Leve James para a cozinha e o amarre no fogão", Lene lembrou-se de quando deu essa idéia louca para Lily na festa de Páscoa, "depois faça um brigadeiro e jogue no corpo inteiro dele. Nu, é claro. E depois lamba tudo até qu..." "Cale essa boca, pervertida!" – uma Lil muito vermelha jogou uma almofada nela, enquanto Dorcas gargalhava sem fôlego.

_Teria tanta saudade delas._

Depois do almoço, eles se juntaram no salão comunal, como era de costume. Lílian estava deitada no colo de James, e ele acariciava seus cabelos vermelhos encarando muito furiosamente o fogo da lareira. Dorcas fazia uma trança frouxa no cabelo cumprido de Lene, que estava sentada no chão na frente da poltrona dela.

- Hm, Marlene – James começou, não sem antes trocar olhar com as outras duas garotas no salão, que tentaram impedi-lo com aqueles olhares arregalados – Ontem... à noite. Você se lembra do que aconteceu, certo?

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele e assentiu com a cabeça: - É claro que eu me lembro, Jay.

- Você não estava falando sério sobre ir embora, né? – Lily perguntou com ar receoso.

- Estava – ela murmurou baixinho – Eu sei que deveria ter dito antes, mas eu não sabia como começar. Não foi por causa da bebida nem nada... eu vou mesmo pra França com meus pais.

Depois daquele momento _eu não acredito que você não contou pra gente, _e das outras milhares de perguntas do porquê dela ter decidido ir, e das várias tentativas de convencimento de fazê-la ficar, elas se abraçaram e pareceram estar assimilando a idéia de que Lene realmente ia embora. Foram se arrumar para o baile às três, quando James já tinha sumido para a última reunião do ano do time de quadribol.

_You can't play our broken strings_

Nem parecia que fazia meses que elas planejavam a formatura. Era como se ontem mesmo elas estivessem combinando as roupas, sapatos, cabelo. Ajudando Alice atrás da decoração e da melhor banda bruxa para tocar. E Lily tentando – mais para não dizer que não tentou do que tudo – convencer os Marotos a _não_ fazerem uma pós-formatura com bebidas alcoólicas. Não porque era proibido – mas porque ela era monitora-chefe e se fosse pega ali estaria realmente ferrada.

- Ferrada? Qual é, ruiva – Sirius riu alto – Você vai estar fora daqui no outro dia, não é como se eles fossem te dar uma detenção por causa disso.

Lene se lembrava que a amiga suspirara alto e se rendera: - Ok, façam a sua festinha idiota, seus tapados hiperativos.

E foi lembrando esses dias que Marlene conseguiu sair do estado de letargia que a atingira como um soco pela manhã, quando se deu conta que havia mesmo terminado com Sirius e dessa vez era pra valer. Além, é claro, de tudo que Dorcas e Lílian falaram, sobre esse ser o último dia como estudante – e esse fato realmente esclareceu a mente dela, após repeti-lo como um mantra. O último dia em Hogwarts – para ela seria como o último dia de convivência, a última festa com todo mundo junto, a última lembrança para se agarrar. Por isso se empenharia ao máximo para tornar aquela noite ótima. Nada de bebedeiras até cair como na noite passada, nada de choradeiras nos ombros das amigas, nada de reencontros apaixonados com Sirius. Nada disso. Aquela noite tinha que ser _memorável._

E mesmo tendo empinado o nariz diante de si mesma na frente do espelho com um sorriso quando estava pronta e segurava o vestido azul que se ajustava ao seu busto e quadril perfeitamente para que a barra longa não roçasse o chão, mesmo tendo dito em voz alta e sido abraçada pelas garotas enquanto davam risada, de uma maneira nada delicada para quem já estava maquiada e de cabelo muito minuciosamente arrumado; mesmo tendo considerado que já estava completamente convencida de que não se abalaria nem ao menos um pouquinho ao ver Sirius pela primeira vez no dia, ela ficou realmente surpresa quando isso aconteceu e sorriu pra ele. Afinal, ele era seu melhor amigo, de qualquer maneira. Ele sorriu de volta, daquela maneira linda, e aproximou-se para beijar seu rosto e dizer que ela estava linda.

- Nós estamos mesmo lindas, não é? – Dorcas enroscou um braço no dela ao terminar de descer a escada para o salão comunal – Ninguém no mundo tem amigas mais lindas do que eu.

Marlene riu, sentindo o peito leve, e os olhos azuis de Sirius brilharam para ela enquanto ele enfiava as mãos nos bolsos do paletó. Ah, droga, ele não estava nada mal também. Quer dizer, ele estava perfeito, com os cabelos penteados para trás, brilhantes, e Lene sempre podia afirmar que ele era _mesmo_ um Black – não uma criança adotada por aquela família estranha – sempre que o via de roupa social, pela elegância que fluía de todos os poros. Assim como a maldita sensualidade.

- Você também está muito bem, Six. – ela falou, sorrindo torto.

- Vocês já estão descendo? – Dorcas continuou, perguntando para Remo e James, ainda agarrada à ela.

Enquanto Remo fazia piadinhas para ela – e Lene sabia que era porque ele estava sem-graça de ver Dorcas tão linda, ou apenas hipnotizado demais – e a amiga ria, ela observou enquanto seus cabelos dourados em cachos perfeitos molduravam seu rosto pálido com uma maquiagem clara. Ela estava mesmo linda. Lene se orgulhava _tanto_ de ter uma amiga como ela. A mensagem daquele braço acoplado ao seu era bem clara: _estamos aqui na defensiva, Black, avance na linha e acabamos com você._ Sim, tinha quem estava lá por ela. Seus olhos marejaram antes que pudesse perceber que Dorcas já a puxava para fora do salão, longe daqueles olhares intensos que Sirius estava lançando nela _inteira._

- Dorcas, eu vou te dizer, Remo estava _totalmente _secando você – Lene riu enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores para o Salão Principal desviando das pessoas muito bem arrumadas, acenando para algumas e fazendo comentários para outras.

- Ahm, Lene, você vai me matar – ela apertou levemente o braço da amiga para soltar e entrelaçar os dedos dela entre os seus, e foram indo de mãos dadas – Não deu tempo de te contar com todo o rolo com o Sirius e tals...

- O quê?

- Nós nos beijamos ontem – ela falou, as bochechas corando levemente – Ok, não foi só um "nós nos beijamos", foi uma coisa totalmente intensa, sabe e... acho que a gente tá junto de novo.

- Uau! – Lene exclamou, sinceramente feliz pela amiga – Isso é ótimo, Dor! Ah, espera, sim, primeiro eu tenho que te matar, quer dizer, onde já se viu voc...

- Lene! – alguém a chamou no momento em que colocou os pés no saguão principal.

Ela procurou e Dorcas, rindo, deu um cutucão no braço dela, apontando a direção de onde aquela voz muito conhecia vinha. Marrie McKinnon estava com os braços esticados de quem esperava um abraço, com aquele sorriso maravilhoso de todos os dentes de quando se reencontravam no rosto. Ela abraçou a irmã delicadamente, mas com força, despejando perguntas sobre a França. Dorcas cumprimentou seus pais e correu para os dela. Marrie olhou por cima do ombro de Marlene como se procurasse alguém, e soltou:

- Cadê aquele seu namorado gato, pequena? Vocês não desgrudam um instante – e apertou a bochecha de Lene, onde sentiu esquentar.

Merda.

- Nada de namorados gatos, mais. – murmurou discretamente.

A celebração da formatura foi exatamente como elas haviam imaginado e ensaiado entre risos e piadas pervertidas – embora muito mais emocionante. O imenso salão principal foi transformado maravilhosamente, contando com um palco principal onde os formandos receberiam os diplomas, nome por nome, levantando-se de onde estavam sentados, todos com chapéus parecidos com o Seletor, em várias cadeiras posicionadas em meio círculo, diferente das cadeiras dos convidados que estavam todas diretamente de frente pro palco. Algum feitiço da professora Minerva havia feito com que em qualquer posição em que se sentasse a visão do palco seria perfeita.

O primeiro deles a ser chamado foi Sirius. Marlene tinha visto a família Black na recepção, um cortejo fúnebre, mas ao contrário deles os alunos fizeram grande estardalhaço quando ele subiu, com aquele sorriso de todos os dentes pregados no rosto. Ela teve certeza que ouviu umas quinze garotas gritando apelidos obscenos, e virou o rosto para Dorcas que estava ao seu lado, aplaudindo e rindo gostosamente. Depois foi Lily, vermelha como um pimentão, e todos fizeram um estardalhaço. James levantou-se e aplaudiu em pé enquanto assoviava – e nada na vida dela a deixou mais vermelha. Então veio Remo, um estardalhaço maior porque ele era um dos Marotos, e depois ela.

Marlene não pensou que fossem fazer tanto barulho. E nem que seus pais levantariam para aplaudir de pé, ou que sua irmã gritaria "Vai lá, garota!" e depois ficaria assoviando. Muito menos que Sirius levantaria e aplaudiria em pé como se ela tivesse acabado de receber um prêmio por salvar crianças da miséria. _Aquele maldito brilho no olhar_. O coração de Lene bateu loucamente e ela sorriu e acenou para eles enquanto recebia o diploma e parava para tirar a foto.

Então foi Dorcas, mais ou menos o mesmo barulho, Pedro, barulho demais para quem Lene considerava figurante ali, e James – o maior barulho entre todos os estudantes, sem dúvida alguma. Por sorte Lily convencera Sirius de última hora de desistir de soltar fogos dentro do salão, pois era bem capaz de causar um incêndio e estragar toda a decoração que além de não ser barata era a única, e isso acabaria completamente com a festa. Lílian tinha argumentos fortes, sim. Depois de toda a gritaria de James e do enfurecimento da ruiva quando uma atrevida gritou que ele era gostoso. E depois veio o jantar formal, onde Lene respondeu todas as perguntas dos pais e de Marrie sobre o término do namoro e atirou milhares sobre a França e como seria lá. Eles já a haviam matriculado em um curso de aurores, e aquilo caiu nela como um baque surdo – era mesmo real. Ela ia mesmo embora.

Levantou-se com a desculpa de que iria cumprimentar os Evans e, após realmente fazê-lo, subiu as escadarias para o saguão, onde a decoração da recepção ainda estava lá, o lugar quase vazio. Sentou-se em um sofá e fechou os olhos, suspirando profundamente. _Tudo daria certo._

Não demorou muito para ele aparecer, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e aquele olhar cinza rondando-a. Quando encontrou seu olhar, Lene sentiu aquele habitual desconforto no estômago e quis xingar-se. Mas _não era possível_. O canalha tinha um efeito terrível sobre ela, mesmo com todas as decisões e tudo e... ah, merda.


	3. Parte O3

**pt O3.**

_You can't feel anything__, That your heart don't want to feel_

Ainda sustentando o olhar, aproximou-se devagar, o cheiro dele invadindo suas narinas lentamente. Tornou a suspirar profundamente quando ele sentou bem ao seu lado. Aquele silêncio estranho a estava matando, mas não era como se conseguisse pensar em algo para dizer.

- Então, França, hãn? – ele perguntou de repente, a voz baixa e arrastada.

Marlene não disse nada. Sentiu os ombros dissiparem da tensão e aquele objetivo de tornar aquela noite perfeita tornar-se mais vívido em sua mente. Sirius deu uma risadinha pelo nariz depois de alguns minutos, abaixando a cabeça para olhar para as próprias mãos:

- E você nem me disse nada.

- Isso não iria mudar nada, Six. – ela respondeu, empertigando-se para a ponta do sofá como se fosse sair.

Ele segurou sua mão, rápido, e entrelaçou seus dedos, acariciando o nó entre o indicador e o dedão. Lene engoliu seco e seu corpo deslizou para trás no sofá no mesmo instante, porque ela não podia evitar o que sentia. Simplesmente não conseguia.

Sirius ergueu os olhos de suas mãos juntas para os dela:

- Você _quer_ ir pra lá?

- Está decidido, Sirius.

- É estranho, sabe. – ele soltou as mãos dela e passou as suas pelos cabelos, despenteando-os totalmente. – Você esteve sempre aqui.

Marlene sabia que ele queria dizer alguma coisa mais profunda. Ela sabia, só de olhar nos olhos dele, inquietos e preocupados, aquela testa levemente franzida. _Ah, Sirius, como eu posso saber tanto assim de você?_ Sabia que ele sentia que devia dizer mais, e em algum momento naquela noite antes de ela partir, ele faria isso.

- Não é como se eu fosse morrer, sabe – ela deu uma risadinha – A França é realmente perto daqui.

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, Marlene – ele falou subitamente no final da frase dela – Você quer ir pra França? Longe de todo mundo?

Os olhos dele faiscavam, implorando por aquela resposta. Devagar, ela levantou-se e ajeitou o cabelo liso demais por causa do feitiço de Lily. E falou sem olhar pra ele:

- Eu respondi que está decidido, isso deveria significar alguma coisa.

Antes que ele começasse a falar alguma coisa, o que ele não fez – Sirius era esperto demais para ficar falando sozinho enquanto davam as costas para ele -, Lene voltou para o salão principal, de onde vinha uma música calma e leve. Inspirou o ar antes de descer as escadas, sorrindo para alguém que ela não se lembrava o nome que estava ali perto, e sentiu aquela vontade imensa de viver tomar conta de si novamente. Ah, não, naquela noite não, Sirius.

_I can't tell you something that aint real_

A família Black foi embora antes do jantar. Lene percebeu isso porque viu Sirius perambulando entre as mesas elegantemente, como se já estivesse voltando para a própria, parando para conversar com algumas pessoas no caminho com aquele sorriso simpático e fácil. Lily percebeu isso também, e quando foram ao banheiro juntas ela quis saber o que diabos eles haviam feito no saguão, porque James notou o sumiço e é claro que eles estavam juntos.

- Não fizemos nada, e não vamos fazer – ela confirmou, limpando os dentes com a ponta da língua – Ele só ficou lançando perguntas no ar e perguntando sobre a França, sobre eu querer mesmo mudar pra lá e tudo...

- Sabe, eu entendo tudo o que está acontecendo e Lene, concordo totalmente que ele é um canalha imbecil que ficou achando que te fazia de boba o ano todo, e você tem mesmo é que ficar longe dele – ela respirou fundo para continuar, e isso fez Lene rir – Enfim, eu estou em dúvida quanto a uma coisa... James me disse que Sirius ficou realmente abalado quando ele contou sobre você mudar pra França e tudo. Abalado do tipo: eu não vou nem aprontar com os sonserinos no último dia de escola, nem sair do dormitório, melhor dormir o dia todo, mesmo.

- Ele foi almoçar.

- Que seja. Foi o que James disse. Eu acho que você tinha que saber disso, sabe.

Lílian havia entrado na frente de Marlene no espelho depois de falar tudo, e retocava o batom quando Lene soltou uma risadinha e disse:

- Sabe o que eu acho?

A ruiva ergueu as duas sobrancelhas pelo reflexo.

- Acho que o James fala _demais_.

Lil riu e deu um soco de brincadeira no braço de Lene enquanto saíam do banheiro. Quase trombaram com Emmeline Vance e mais duas garotas loiras, e depois do susto que fez Marlene levar uma mão ao peito para sentir como estava disparado, ela encontrou o olhar de Emme, meio resignado, e tentou encontrar um significado para aquilo ali. Não era como se estivesse tentando descobrir se Sirius ainda tinha ido atrás dela na noite passada – ela sabia que não, e muito menos nessa noite. Ele não estava atrás de ninguém que não fosse ela. E esse pensamento a atingiu como um caminhão a toda velocidade. Por isso Emmeline a olhava daquela maneira.

- Não é bonito comer a garota com os olhos – Lily murmurou depois de puxá-la discretamente – Eu sei que ela é uma falsa tranqueira e tudo.

- Ela é – Lene concordou. Lílian riu baixinho e no mesmo instante Jasper Green surgiu de algum lugar entre os convidados bem arrumados que já começavam a se retirar.

- Marlene – ele beijou as costas de sua mão, cavalheiro – Você está linda esta noite.

- Obrigada, Jasper – ela sorriu – Acho que já conhece Lílian...?

A frase de Lene se perdeu – ela ia completar alguma coisa como a ruiva do tranqueirinha do time – mas a expressão da amiga a fez ficar completamente confusa. Era quase como _não, não, não não! Se afaste, se afaste!_

- Conheço, sim – Jas estava falando, parecendo distraído, e cumprimentou a ruiva com um sorriso – Quer dizer, depois de todos os avisos nada amigáveis de James de que se alguém se aproximasse da _ruivinha dele..._

Marlene riu acompanhando Jasper, tentando descontrair a expressão de Lil. Mas ela continuou séria e despediu-se rapidamente, andando pra qualquer ponto perto dos professores. Ela seguiu a amiga com o olhar e percebeu o porquê da tensão; Sirius estava sentado em uma cadeira avulsa, encarando Lene e Jasper com aquela expressão de cachorro-que-caiu-da-mudança-_e-se-machucou-com-o-tombo_ ao lado de James, que os fitava impassível, parecendo tão ferido quanto o amigo. _Qual é, garotos, não é como se eu estivesse beijando ele ou coisa parecida._ Então virou-se para frente e percebeu que Jasper estava perto demais, falando alguma coisa que ela não estava prestando atenção alguma.

- ... não vou mentir, sabe, fiquei feliz de saber que você realmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo e largado aquele idiota pra trás e...

Então ela percebeu que ele estava falando de Sirius. E esqueceu que ele estava ali atrás, assim como James e Lily, esperando que ela saísse dali o mais rápido possível, porque sua atenção virou-se bruscamente para as palavras dele. Estava totalmente surpresa que ele estivesse falando daquela maneira de Sirius _para ela._

- ... tudo o que ele fez você passar, sabe, eu nunca faria igual. Marlene... eu só queria uma chance com voc...

- Jasper! – ela interrompeu, afastando-se de repente com rapidez. Ele a estava encurralando na parede perto do banheiro. – O que quer que você tenha entendido que está acontecendo entre nós, você entendeu errado.

Ele piscou rapidamente os olhos verdes. Ah, se seu coração não batesse desesperadamente por Sirius e pela revolta que as palavras de Jasper causara, era bem capaz de sair com ele.

- Mas eu...

- E, além disso, Sirius não é um idiota. – ela continuou, mais agressiva desta vez; e então concertou, confusa: - Quer dizer, ele é, mas só eu posso falar isso. E eu repetiria o ano inteiro sem mudar nada. Você pode não entender, mas é desse jeito que eu o amo. De qualquer maneira, nós terminamos e eu vou embora e estou tentando esquecê-lo... mas isso não faz dele um idiota. E nem significa que eu vou sair com você.

Deixando um Jasper muito confuso pra trás com aquele discurso, Marlene seguiu exatamente o lado oposto do qual os seus amigos estavam, e foi atrás de seus pais. Eles estavam esperando para se despedir no saguão, e as mesinhas que foram postas na janta estavam sendo retiradas para o baile.

- Até amanhã, querida – sua mãe a abraçou com força – Estaremos esperando no Expresso para partir para Manchester.

- Já empacotamos quase todas as coisas da casa – seu pai beijou sua testa depois de falar isso.

- Já? – Lene ficou surpresa – Não íamos para a França somente em novembro?

- Não te avisamos? Eles adiantaram a data do início do trabalho do seu pai. Aparentemente teremos que estar lá em menos de uma semana.

- Mas você pode ficar, irmãzinha – Marrie mexeu em seus cabelos carinhosamente – Pode ficar comigo enquanto decide se quer ir para a França ou não. Aposto que não teve muito tempo para pensar, certo?

- Certo – Lene murmurou meio debilmente enquanto caía em si – Nos vemos amanhã.

E eles partiram. Entorpecida por aquele pensamento, voltou para o salão principal e ficou mais uma vez surpresa naquela noite. Todas as mesinhas haviam sido retiradas e desaparecido, dando lugar a uma pista de dança enorme e o palco ficou cheio de luzes que piscavam loucamente. A luz ainda não tinha apagado pois vários pais ainda se levantavam para ir embora – e mesmo assim alguns alunos apressados já iam para a pista dançar. Ela estava absolutamente certa sobre uma coisa: aquela noite seria inegavelmente memorável.

- Marlene, graças a Deus te encontrei! – Dorcas estava subindo as escadas para encontrá-la.

- Uh, isso soa desespero.

- Remo me pediu em namoro. – ela contou rapidamente.

Lene demorou alguns segundos para registrar, mas depois abraçou a amiga com força, segurando-se para não começar a pular com ela enquanto davam gritinhos. Até porque James estava ali no fim da escada chamando-as para a pista, e Remo estava atrás dele com aquele sorriso cúmplice de quem tinha alguma idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Elas desceram juntas de encontro a eles e se reuniram a Pedro, Lily e Sirius que já estavam em algum lugar no meio da pista, rodeados de muitos estudantes. Parecia que de repente todo mundo havia decidido dançar a música animada. Lene encontrou Lily e a abraçou, contando disfarçadamente em seu ouvido o que acontecera com Jasper. Os olhos verdes da amiga brilharam intensamente quando ela contou o que disse a ele por fim, e Lene revirou os olhos: - Não vai chorar, vai?

- Isso foi totalmente romântico. – ela respondeu, olhando para cima tentando secar as lágrimas.

- E Sirius continua sendo um panaca que eu tenho que evitar.

- É claro.

Dorcas se juntou a elas e antes que Lene percebesse já estavam embaladas na dança, todas juntas, dançando de uma maneira engraçada/sexy/hábil que as divertia muito. Marlene quase não conseguiu segurar o impulso de gargalhar quando viu James afrouxando a gravata, observando Lílian dançar até o chão com Dorcas. É, a noite de verdade estava começando muito bem.

No fim das contas, Sirius reagiu muito melhor do que ela pensara quanto aos ciúmes de Jasper – é claro que depois ele a puxou delicadamente pelo braço para o lado, quis saber de tudo e, sabendo que ela estava mentindo quando disse que ele não havia falado _nada de mais e nada a ver com ele_, fez aquelas chantagens emocionais, aquelas expressões lindas e fofas até que ela soltasse. Por um instante pensou que ele explodiria de fúria, mas então a expressão dele se suavizou e suas mãos voaram quentes para sua cintura. Estavam quase no meio da pista, onde os outros casais já dançavam no ritmo da música lenta que começara a tocar. As luzes ainda estavam acesas quando ele se aproximou e pediu com um sussurro:

- Dança comigo.

Marlene sentiu o corpo estremecer por causa daquela proximidade absurda. Qual é, já estavam meio que dançando, não estavam? _Ah, Sirius, olha o que você faz com as minhas pernas_, elas viraram gelatinas. Ela assentiu devagar enquanto suspirava pesadamente. A testa de Sirius colou na sua e ele fechou os olhos.

- Ao contrário de você, eu teria mudado as coisas se pudesse voltar no começo do ano – ele começou a dizer – Eu mudaria tudo por você.

Marlene continuou em silêncio, e não conseguiu conter que seus olhos se fechassem suavemente, a testa se franzindo contra a dele. Uma mão de Sirius subiu pela sua costela enquanto ele a girava docemente para uma parte mais afastada entre os outros, e ela estrategicamente fingiu não perceber isso. Fazia parte do plano da noite perfeita.

Uma mão de Sirius subiu para o seu rosto e o polegar acariciou levemente sua bochecha, enquanto os outros dedos se perdiam em sua nuca. Os olhos dele estavam abertos agora, brilhantes como diamante. Foi impossível evitar o arrepio na espinha enquanto erguia a mão para pousar sobre a dele em seu rosto. Porque aquilo era bom, bom demais.

_Ah, céus, como pensara que sua noite poderia ser memorável sem aquilo?_

Então as luzes se apagaram, e foi a deixa perfeita. Não houve um sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios dele, nem frase alguma, irônica demais ou romântica demais. Foi apenas aqueles olhos azuis sobre os seus, profundos demais, enquanto ele a puxava pela cintura para si e colava seus corpos.

E aproximava os seus lábios dos dele.

Marlene pôde sentir aquela eletricidade habitual antes de seus lábios se selarem completamente um no outro, primeiro aproximando-os, e depois ela percorreu seu corpo todo como uma corrente mais intensa. A mão de Sirius em sua nuca puxou-a delicadamente para aprofundar o beijo e a de Lene que não segurava a dele abraçou-o por dentro do paletó, sentindo a pele quente sob a camisa fina.

_Running back through the fire_

Sirius suspirou no meio do beijo e puxou Lene ainda para mais perto, fazendo com que ela sentisse as pernas frágeis e molengas. Aquela intensidade era incrível. Estavam se beijando há meio minuto e ela já sentia aquele impulso que ele estava segurando de tornar as coisas muito mais quentes ali.

Mas isso não aconteceria, não por enquanto. Ela afastou-se devagar, sentindo o próprio corpo pedir por mais e mais, controlando aquele desejo devasso e mordendo o lábio inferior dele suavemente para finalizar. E encontrou seus olhos, mais profundos do que antes, com aquele desejo ridiculamente reprimido. Ela pensou em alguma coisa para dizer, mas tudo soava clichê demais, então apenas afastou-se totalmente – sem notar resistência alguma da parte dele, o que ela tomou como respeito – e sustentou aquele olhar um último segundo antes de dar as costas e voltar para a pista, que tocava as últimas notas daquela balada de amor que eles haviam começado a dançar.

E sim, ela aproveitou a noite com seus amigos, e até mesmo com Sirius. Ele incrivelmente não sumiu nenhuma vez – mesmo que ela se martirizasse por prestar atenção nisso, ela prestou – e nem deu em cima de outra garota que não fosse ela, nem mesmo quando ficaram de fogo com o whisky na festa pós-baile. Na verdade eles até se beijaram novamente, com mais desespero e menos consciência em um dos cantos escuros do salão comunal enquanto todo mundo dançava na pista improvisada, mas não passou disso. Ela se afastou do corpo dele devagar, quase _gemendo_ de dor da separação física, e sorriu torto com malícia para ele enquanto andava de costas para o meio das pessoas. Em segundos ele havia voltado para o seu lado com mais uma dose de whisky e de olhares provocantes acompanhados de danças com toques sensuais.

Remo e Dorcas estavam tão lindos juntos, mais lindos do que sempre haviam sido. Ela nem conseguia comentar sobre Lílian e James, depois que voltaram de algum lugar fora do salão, ela com um anel de brilhantes a mais em uma das mãos, e um brilho estonteantemente maior no olhar. Pedro às vezes desaparecia e voltava preocupado, mas isso não tinha a menor importância para ela. Porque a noite _foi mesmo memorável._

Mesmo quando eles foram todos juntos para os jardins, com as luzes do salão comunal se apagando e o sol começando a clarear o céu, trechinhos azuis marinho no meio da escuridão. Mesmo quando Sirius a abraçou por trás e cheirou seu cabelo enquanto ela se encaixava em seus braços perfeitamente. Mesmo quando ele desceu o nariz pelo seu pescoço e murmurou "eu te amo" baixinho em seu ouvido, sem esperar nada. Ela apenas sabia disso. Ele não estava esperando um "eu te amo" de volta, nem que ela se derretesse em seus braços ali mesmo e dissesse que ficaria na Inglaterra, sim, por ele. Porque Sirius conhecia Marlene e sabia que isso não ia acontecer.

Mesmo quando voltaram para o dormitório com os pés descalços e as sandálias enroscadas nos dedos e choraram juntas mais uma vez. Dentro de poucas horas ela iria embora. Para a França.

_When there's nothing left to say_

- Você prometeu que não iria chorar hoje, Lílian – ela repetiu enquanto puxava os malões para fora do trem.

- Eu sei, mas não é assim tão fácil – a ruiva resmungou atrás dela – Você jura que vai me escrever todos os dias?

- Assim você acaba com meus dedos, foguinho – brincou a outra, tentando fazê-la rir – Você sabe que eu vou escrever.

- E pra mim também – Dorcas interveio, saltando para a estação antes das duas.

Havia um clima estranho no ar. Algo com que eles não estavam familiarizados e que Marlene teria preferido nunca estar. Era uma despedida certa, um fim de algo intenso que se aproximava cada vez mais.

Quando as três estavam na plataforma já prontas para partirem para suas famílias, elas se abraçaram fortemente, juntas e depois separadas. Marlene mal teve tempo de respirar ao se separar de Dorcas, porque um corpo forte a abraçou, esmagando seus pulmões e tirando seus pés do chão. Lene riu e afagou os cabelos muito bagunçados perto do seu rosto.

- Hei, Jimmie. – murmurou perto do ouvido dele – Cuida bem dessa ruiva, ok? Eu quero ser a madrinha de pelo menos um dos filhos.

- Cuidar dela é o que eu faço de melhor, Lene – ele respondeu, divertido – E você também se cuida lá com todos aqueles franceses, ok? Não quero saber de noivado nenhum sem meu consentimento.

Marlene deu uma risada alta e o abraçou mais uma vez, mais rápido agora. Remo veio em seguida e ela também avisou que ele cuidasse de Dorcas e que queria ser madrinha de pelo menos um dos filhos, e ele fez aquela careta de quem não vai ter filhos num raio de futuro muito grande. E ela sabia que ele falava sério sobre levar Dorcas para passear em Paris qualquer dia desses que não fosse lua cheia. Para Pedro, Marlene disse que parasse de comer e focasse as energias em qualquer coisa produtiva. Ela soube que ele não entendeu quando ele deu uma risada e falou "Pode deixar, Lene..."

Então _ele_ tocou seu cotovelo e a puxou.

_It's like chasing the very last train, When it's too late_

- Não vai dizer adeus, vai? – ele perguntou, já a puxando pela cintura para um abraço.

- Vamos deixar isso aberto – respondeu junto do cabelo dele.

Sirius apertou o abraço e ela fechou os olhos, extasiada. Completamente nas nuvens.

- Se cuida, Marlene – ele falou ao se afastar.

Ela sorriu e ficou na ponta dos lábios para selar os seus com os dele rapidamente, e se afastar, ainda sorrindo.

- Se cuida você, Six – murmurou, e então bagunçou os cabelos dele.

E enfim se afastou, virando-se para todos de uma vez só.

- Então... é isso. – ela falou, encolhendo os ombros ligeiramente.

E deu as costas, arrastando o malão atrás de si andando com segurança até onde sua irmã a esperava com um olhar preocupado.

Ela não diria adeus.

Porque, quem sabe, ela decidisse voltar para seus amigos. Voltar para seu amor.

Mas isso já era outra história.


End file.
